


Time Away From The Web

by TheAmazingBiderman



Series: Not Enough Time On The Web [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, Human Disaster Harley Keener, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Parent Pepper Potts, Parkner has me weak, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i love my bois, teen and up rating is for like swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBiderman/pseuds/TheAmazingBiderman
Summary: It's been four years since Morgan was born. A lot has happened since then. A proposal, wedding, baby (heh) and much more awaits.Let's get this bread.~~hiatus~~





	Time Away From The Web

**Author's Note:**

> euhgliuwhneZLGihn this is so short and im so so so sorry for the long wait y'all.

“Harles, can you grab that box?”

The duo was moving to a new floor of the tower, to have a space of their own. While Tony, Pepper, and Morgan would only be a floor below them, the boys wanted to ‘move out’ 

“Yeah I got it darlin” 

Harley met Peter at the elevator, and both of the boys rode up to their floor. When the boys originally told Tony they wanted to move out, Tony gave them the option of remodeling what would be their floor, and the couple jumped at the opportunity.

Their kitchen and living room had more of a rustic theme, to help Harley feel a bit more at home. The coolest part though, was the lab. The biggest wall was covered in the Iron Lad and Spiderman suits, and the other walls had various Lego sets and fandom paintings. (courtesy of MJ of course)

While Peter was being groomed to run the Avengers, Harley started working in the R&D lab. Both of the boys were paid, despite Tony's wealth and they also had the pleasure of babysitting Baby Stark. 

The boys exited the elevator and dropped the last box off in their room.

"We're finally done, baby" Harley said as he leaned in to kiss Peter.

"Okay I gotta run into work before Nat kills me for missing training" As Peter walked back into the elevator to head to the gym, Harley headed down to Tony's lab.

***

"What's up old man" Harley walked up to where Tony and sat next to him.

"Hey kid what's up"

"Well first, I'm definitely not a kid anymore I'm 23, and secondly, I'm gonna need your attention because this is important"

Tony immediately stopped what he was working on and faced Harley worriedly. 

"What'd you do? Do I need to call a lawyer? Are you hurt??" Tony fired off the questions quickly before Harley stopped him.

"No no nothing like that Tony. It's a question. So I know this is cheesy but you know I'm a romantic sap and I want to do this right so.. Tony I want your permission to ask propose to Peter." 

Harley made eye contact with Tony and fidgeted nervously.

"God i- of course Harles. Peter has been through a lot but you are always there for him and if Peter was to marry anyone it's gotta be you"

"Fuck, thank you so much Tony. I want to make his ring myself. Help me?"

"Of course, Harley"

***  
After hours of work, Harley and Tony had created a thin gold band, with a tiny spider engraved on the inside. It was simple, yet elegant. That night, Harley went up to Pepper, and they started planning the perfect proposal. Sure, Harley was nervous, but mostly excited. It would take place a week from now, and he was fucking ready.

**Author's Note:**

> country boi, i love you... blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah


End file.
